


Surprise at Quizno

by Phillipe363



Category: Last Man Standing (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Eve eating a quick meal gets a surprise visitor in Justin who she has not seen in years. Will they pick up where they left off? Find out.
Relationships: Eve Baxter & Kristin Baxter & Mandy Baxter & Vanessa Baxter, Eve Baxter & Mandy Baxter, Eve Baxter/Justin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Surprise at Quizno

**Hello**

**So been wanting to do an Eve and Justin centered story for a while now. In LMS they handle various other romances quite well, they just have not in soon to be nine seasons of the show get one right for Eve. Not completely sure why, like Justin was the closest to any decent boyfriend. Rob was eh a not so great pick.**

**This fic takes place shortly after the finale of season 8.**

**Anyway, on with the show**

* * *

Quizno's Dinner

At one of the booths in the far back Eve Baxter is finishing up a burger and fries. Currently, Eve's wearing her causal clothes of cameo pants, boots with a long muted yellow shirt. Feeling a nearby presence Eve looks up to see Justin Summers standing there looking at her, and Eve briefly surprises herself at how her heart gives a light flutter. Of course, Justin always looked good in a uniform Eve notes which he currently is in and with a usual military shaved haircut.

"Mind if I sit here?" Justin asks.

"Nobody else is and beats looking at the seat" Eve quips dryly.

"Ah your dry wit, despite being around a bunch of army guys you still have a way of making it unique" Justin replies while sitting in the booth across from the youngest Baxter.

"Missed you too," Eve says than blushing lightly "Wait… did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, but don't worry I won't tell anyone," Justin says, "Also nice to see I made an impression."

"Oh, you think your all something" Eve says while playfully tossing a fry.

Justin catches than eats it while Eve shakes her head amused as this feels like it used to be between them, then catches herself as the old pain comes up. The old pain of her ending their relationship. Justin notices the youngest Baxter daughter's, well not so young anymore, Eve would be twenty-one now so a year younger than him, change.

"What's wrong?" Justin asks in concern.

"I remembered how I ended things between us and laughed at you for crying which I am sorry for. Wish I could have told you that years ago, planned to actually because I did regret it back then but" Eve says trailing off.

"My mom won the custody case and moved away despite my dad not being all that bad" Justin replies.

"Yeah, I was going to apologize when I returned your headphones, but my mom beat me to it. Like her usual involving herself in my life" Eve says cynically.

"Hey, I forgave you a long time ago through apology accepted. If it helps, I wasn't the best boyfriend with the whole prom dress issue. Not sure why I did that now looking" Justin says in mild confusion.

"So, what are doing back?" Eve asks.

"Took a bullet to my shoulder recusing one of my guys, and while not crippling or anything did screw me up slightly. Got reassigned to be an instructor so now I get to put all those poor unexpecting junior ROTC through a wake-up call" Justin says grinning.

"I'm sorry" Eve replies sympathetically.

"Don't be, is what it is. I'm not dead so that's a plus and I don't have bad guys shooting at me every day. Probably would be reassigned stateside anyway given our new president is finally getting us out of constantly policing other nations and finally returning to protecting our own. Especially in the middle east" Justin says.

"Yep, you got to love it" Eve notes.

"So, you're in the air force academy? How is that going?" Justin asks.

"Fine, training's hard obviously but making it through. Had some drop out obviously" Eve says.

Nodding "You got any free time today?" Justin inquires.

"Actually, heading home to get my stuff since I leave back today. I came back to spend some time with my family and well Kristen went into labor" Eve says.

"Your cellphone number still the same?" Justin inquires.

"It is, how about you?" Eve asks.

"Same number. I was wondering you want to get a bite to eat some kind like a date? Assuming you're not seeing anyone?" Justin questions.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. Had a relationship a few years back with a guy named Rob, didn't work out all that great. Wasn't my type anyway, I think I wanted something the polar opposite of you" Eve explains "You?"

"Dated a girl named Jean, got involved in a love triangle, and didn't work out for either of us. Not wanting to do that ever again" Justin replies.

Lightly nodding "I don't want to miss the bus and borrowing my sister's car," Eve says.

"Well, I'll walk you out" Justin replies.

"And they say manners are dead" Eve says getting up.

"Not dead, just have to know where to look," Justin says rising to his feet as well.

Removing her wallet from her pocket Eve pulls out a couple of twenties which she leaves on the table, before putting it back once more. Justin extends his left arm which Eve loops hers's around, and Justin puts his cover, or hat on, as they leave. Nearing the car Justin let's go while Eve unlocks it and opens the door.

Leaning up Eve captures Justin's lips in a kiss who returns it quite eagerly while Eve wraps her arms around his neck while they continue passionately kissing for a moment. Eventually, they break off.

"I wanted to remember what that felt like, you didn't disappoint," Eve says.

"Glad I rate highly, and I'll see you soon flyboy," Justin says.

"Oh, you will grunt" Eve replies using a military nickname in kind.

Eve enters her car while Justin steps back and away while Eve reverses before driving off. Once seeing Eve leave the parking lot Justin takes out his cellphone and pulls up a new contact with opening the text messages. Justin sends one for thanking them for letting them know where to find Eve.

"Your welcome. Just make my sister happy" Mandy replied.

Giving a light grin Justin pockets his phone before heading to his vehicle.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Given we never got a last name for Justin I decided to use Summer as a reference to Scott Summers the character Tye Sheridan plays in the X Men films.**

**And the Jean reference is to Jean Grey, his love interest in those films.**

**Until next time**


End file.
